


December 1963

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, what a night. Late December back in sixty three. What a very special time for me as I remember, what a night. Oh, what a night, you know I didn’t even know his name. But I was never going to be the same. What a fella, what a night.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know it kinda starts out like Twist and Shout, but please don’t compare them. This was actually inspired by the song December, 1963 by the Four Seasons. I highly suggest you listen to it! <https://youtu.be/nDxhugRKZ8g>

\-------June 26, 2015------

\----Dean’s POV----

“Mr. Winchester,” I look up from the book I’m reading and smile at the young nurse. “You’re family is here to visit you.” She leaves with a smile as Ben and Eliza walk in with their 5 year old daughter Mary followed by James and Rebecca with their 5 year old son Adam. I instantly brighten up at the sight. 

“Grandpa!” Mary and Adam run up to the couch I’m sitting on and give me a hug before sitting down on the floor in front of me. Ben, Eliza, James, and Rebecca follow and sit down in the other chairs in the retirement homes’ living room. “How are you feeling, Dad?” James asks concerned.

“I’ve seen better days, but I’m fine,” I smile warmly at them and look down at Mary and Adam, who seem to be invested in a coloring book. “Mary, you don’t get to have all the yellow crayons!” James pouts. I reach down and give Adams a yellow crayon that was hiding behind him. “Thank you, Grandpa!” James replies before continuing coloring. Smiling to myself I glance over at the tv where the news has been playing in the background. I only meant to see what time it was, but something catches my eye.

“Ben, can you turn the tv volume up?” He picks up the remote sitting next to him and the sound of the news report fills the room.

**In a conclusion to the Obergefell v. Hodges case, the Supreme Court ruled in favor of Obergefell, making same-sex marriage legal in all of the United States.**

I can’t stop the grin that spreads over my face. It finally happened. “Cas would have loved this.” I mutter to myself. 

“Grandpa, who’s Cas?” Mary asks looking up at me, grabbing the attention of the rest of the family.

“Well, Mary, before I met your grandma, there was someone else.” I start to explain. James and Ben look at me in surprises. I give a weak smile before continuing. “I meet Cas at a party in late December back in sixty three…

\------December 23, 1963-----

\----Castiel’s POV---

\--5:00 p.m--

“Gabriel, do I really have to come?” I complained to my brother as I helped him get ready. Every year my brother throws a Christmas party at his house, and every year I am once again forced to go.

“Don’t be such a ditz Cassie. Of course you have to go!” Gabriel sighed and turned around. “Who knows, maybe you’ll have fun. Maybe you’ll meet someone.”

I roll my eyes at his atrocious suggestion. “You know that’s not going to happen, so why can’t I just spend the night studying at my apartment?”

Gabriel raises his eyebrows at my suggestion, a smirk on his face. “Stop complaining and come help me put the mistletoe up.” I sigh as I walk over to Gabe and reach into the box containing the mistletoe.

\----Dean’s POV----

\--9:00--

Closing the door of my old truck, I look at the site around me. At least a hundred students hang around the lawn, inside there’s lots more inside. I’ll definitely be able to get a good chick tonight.

I step into the house and immediately spot some of my buddies from the football team. They try to wave me over, but I simply nod at them before I head over to the drinks table. I pour myself some whiskey and look at the girls appreciating the view. None of ‘em really strike my fancy, but one. I walk over to her and her friend. “Hey,” I say softly grabbing the girl’s attention.

“Hey,” she responds confidently before biting her lip.

“What’s your name, gorgeous,”

“Bella,” she peers up at me through her long lashes. I am so getting lucky tonight.

“Wanna go dance? I’m Dean”

“Sure, Dean…” she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the living room which has been set up as the dancing area. I look around the room. In the middle of the dance floor is a man in a trench coat and dark unruly hair. He looks up and I stop moving. He has blue eyes, but blue doesn’t describe them well enough. They look like a perfect afternoon sky or a tropical coast. They’re gorgeous. Then, he meets my gaze.

\----Castiel’s POV----

I’m standing next to Gabriel as he dances with a girl he met when I look up and I see him. A man with emerald green eyes and gorgeous honey brown hair. And he’s looking right at me. He smirks seductively, excuses himself from the girl he’s with and leaves the house. I follow him and get in the passenger seat of the truck he’s sitting in. He glances over at me and places his hand on my thigh. “Hi,” I whisper.

“Hi,” he responds back, his voice like honey. I feel my pants get tighter and I’m about to reach over and kiss him when I remember where we were. 

“Lets go to my place,” I suggest, my voice breathy. 

“What about your neighbors?”

“I have a 2 bedroom apartment, we can tell them you're another one of my cousins.”

He nods and starts to drive the truck. The 7 minute drive is silent except for my directions. We reached my apartment building and hurried up the 3 flights of stairs to my apartment. I open the door and let us in before locking it shut again. “Let’s go to my room…”

\----Dean’s POV----

\--5:00 am--   
I wake up and glance around. Next to me a man lays naked entwined in the sheets. I look at the clock and read the time- 5 am. I pick up my clothes from the floor and dress silently. Stealing one last look at him, I close the bedroom door and leave the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

\-------June 26, 2015------

\----Dean’s POV----

“But, Grandpa you saw him again right?” Adam asks, peering up at me from his spot on the floor.

“Yes, but it took me a few months.”

“Why, you obviously liked him?” Mary joins in. I smile at her.

“Back then, people weren’t very accepting of people like Cas and I. We’re still making progress on it today.” I smile as I remember what happened next, “It wasn’t until May, 1964 that I saw him again...

\------May 1, 1964-----

\---Dean’s POV---

Crap, Sam’s birthday is tomorrow. I’ve been so caught up with finals that I almost forgot. I grab a my keys and wallet and head out to my truck.

5 minutes later, I find myself in the parking lot of a small bookstore that Sam likes to go too. Opening the door, the inviting smell of old books invites me in. What would Sam want to read? My mind hits a blank. I have no idea what books are any good. Maybe I should ask someone…

I glance around and spot the back of an employee shelving books. “Excuse me, sir”

\-----Castiel’s POV----

Great, another costumer. I love my job at the bookstore, especially on days like these when I’m left alone to run the shop. But, I don’t tend to like the customer service aspect.

“Castiel.” I state before I turn around. It’s him. The mysterious man from the Christmas party. The one who left while I was asleep with only a note so adequately saying “Oh what a night,” to document his stay. Well, and the soreness, but…

I quickly remember my job, and return my expression to neutral. “What can I help you with?”

“I, um, need to get a book for my brother’s birthday, but I don’t know what to get him…” Great another one of these. I’m usually not that good at this. How am I supposed to magically know what book to get him? I don’t even know the man!

“What’s he like?”

Dean’s previously neutral face erupts into a smile thinking about his brother. “Sam, that’s my brother, he’s really smart. He’s going to go to Stanford… He has such a big heart and just wants to save everyone.” I lighten up listening to Dean talk about his brother. He’s obviously quite fond of him…

“I think I know just the book to get him.” I walk into the back and pick up a book that just came in yesterday- a fascinating biography on Thomas Edison. Walking back, I hand the book to Dean and lead him towards the register. I’m about to give him his receipt, when I stop and do something I never do before I hand him the bag containing the book and receipt.

“Thank you, Castiel.” Dean says before turning slowly and walking out of the door.

\----Dean’s POV----

I get back to my apartment and open up the bag, looking at the receipt. I’m about to put it away when something on the bottom catches my eye. A phone number and a message.

***Call me -C***


	3. Chapter 3

\-------June 26, 2015------

\----Dean’s POV----

“I didn’t know you had a brother. Why don’t I know him?” Mary asks innocently.

I start to sadden at the memories her question brings up. “Well, some things, um… happened to Sam. You never, um, got to meet him.”

The adults sadden for a moment before Mary responds, “Oh.” She must have picked up the mood.

“But, you called Cas right?  You’d have to be an idiot not to…” Adam looks up at me with curiosity and determination. I smile at him.

“Adam, you can’t call Grandpa an idiot!” Mary grumpily yells at her cousin.

“Well they just found each other after so long.” Adam answers back defensively. Mary sits back and thinks about it for a moment. Her face scrunching into one of deep concentration, but a few seconds later she’s back to normal.

“So did you call him?” she asks.

“I did, but it took me a few days…”

\------May 2, 1964-----

\---Dean’s POV---

“Happy birthday, Sam,” I greet my brother at our family house as he opens the door. “Sam, I didn’t think it was possible, but I think you grew some more.” He chuckles

“Get inside, Bobby’s cooking. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” I walk through the door and follow him to his room down the hall, closing the door behind me. 

“For you,” I pull out the book from my coat and hand it to him.

His face lights up as he looks at the cover. “Dean I’ve been dying to read this! How’d you know? He opens the book cover and finds the receipt. Shoot. I forgot to take the receipt out of the book after I put it there. “Obviously you got some help. Who’s C?” Sam asks smirking. I cross the few steps to the bed and sit down next to Sam.

“Castiel.”

“That’s a strange name. It kind of sounds like a man’s name too…” Sam trails off his thought. My silence confirms the unasked question so we just sit there, not talking, for a few minutes. “Ok,” Sam finally says. I smile up at him.

“Boys, dinners ready,” Bobby yells from the kitchen.

“Guess it’s time to go eat,” I smile at the idea and walk towards the door, Sam following me.

\------May 4, 1964-----

\---Dean’s POV---

“Have you called C yet?” Sam asks over the phone.

“No. I don’t think I’m going to…” I trail off, unable to explain why. What am I supposed to say? That I’m scared? No, I’m never going to admit that.

“Call him.” The line goes quiet. I’m about to protest, but Sam interrupts me. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Oh I don’t know, Sam. A lot of things. Maybe he decides he doesn’t like me. Maybe someone else finds out. 

“I’ll think about it.” I tell Sam in order to drop the subject. We hang up a few minutes later and I’m left to my thoughts. Maybe Sam’s right. Maybe I should call Castiel.

I pull out the receipt with his phone number on it and pick up the phone again. The phone rings. A few seconds later a deep voice answers, “Hello?”

“Castiel, It’s Dean.” I pause for a second to gauge his reaction.

“Hi, Dean,” Castiel answers back warmer than before. Okay, this is good.

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime,”

The line goes silent for a moment and I start to worry. But, before my head could travel far, Castiel answers again. “That sounds great. How about the park?”

“That sounds great. Does tomorrow at noon work for you?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then, Dean…”

“See you then, Cas…” I hang up the phone and scream internally. I’m going to go out with Cas. 


End file.
